


In a Manner of Speaking...(podfic)

by TheSoupDragon



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: At least...I would recommend them?, Definite Johnlock..., English Accent, First time..., Friends to lovers......with swear words., Fruity language, HEADPHONES NEEDED, John has a surprising kink..., Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Read by the Author, Sherlock also has a kink but (really?! Come on!) that won’t surprise anyone…, Sherlock never normally swears - but what if one day he did?, Swearing, british accent, but also left to your own imagination once I’ve fired it up..., but in a good way, but sort of left to your own imagination, or maybe you will not be so surprised…, so much swearing, so to speak...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoupDragon/pseuds/TheSoupDragon
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	In a Manner of Speaking...(podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In a Manner of Speaking...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135670) by [TheSoupDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoupDragon/pseuds/TheSoupDragon). 



Listen on (or download from!) Soundcloud

[In a Manner of Speaking...](https://soundcloud.com/thesoupdragon/in-a-manner-of-speaking-by-thesoupdragon)

Please note: I've rated this podfic mature because of the language. 

😬


End file.
